A hero is born
by Mr. Spidey
Summary: Hey! This story is about how Peter Parker, and his life. He talks about his friends and flashbacks of old Pete. But its really just the beggining of an exiting story. Enjoy, Comment and Rate! -Mr. Spidey
1. How I became Spider-Man

My name is Peter Parker, I could chemistry in my sleep, but being popular. Feel like I'll never figure it out. But one day everything changed for me, I was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me super-human powers. It sounds like a really unrealistic story right? Most people think Spider-Man is just an urban legend, but I'm here to tell you the truth.

Being known as an ordinary guy to the ordinary world, seems pretty weird to me considering that in my free time I am spider-dude-vigilante swinging around New York. At least none of my friends know about my inner powers, not even my girlfriend Gwen Stacy. So first let me introduce you to all of them. Harry Osborn, my best friend since I can remember. This guy is part of the most popular kids at my high school. He is also the son of the world wide known scientist Norman Osborn, pretty cool right? I can't wait to meet Norman in person.

I have these other girl I met I few weeks ago, her name is Mary Jane Watson. She is tall, healthy and a red head. She lives next to my house. Why I haven't met her before? Well before becoming Spider-Man, life was a lot harder for me. I used to be a wimp with glasses. No body at school talked to me much. These radioactive spider bite even made me better looking, no more glasses, my voice became deeper, I got a six pack, and my hair style became smoother. I became pretty much a popular. But even that had a cost. My parents died when I was six in a plane crash, I have been living with my aunt and uncle for over ten years now.

Instead of using my powers for good, I was selfish with it. I used it to become popular and famous, three days later, I escaped home to enjoy what it was to be a super hero. That very same night a robber robbed my house, if I could just have been there to stop him. He shot my uncle in the stomach… my aunt May, she was devastated without my uncle Ben, and all it was my fault.

That day my uncle noticed I was a little not "Peter Parker" like, so he told me that whatever I was up to, I had to remember "A great power, comes a great responsibility." From that day on, I dedicated my life to fight for the defenseless.

It has not been much since I became "Spider-Man" it's been over maybe three or four weeks. In these long weeks I have already designed a costume, a blue and red suit, with a black spider on the center, as well as mask to cover my identity. I as well developed two web shooters, which obviously shoot webs. It took maybe five days to finish and steal the tech from Oscorp, which was NOT easy. Catching up with school and being a super hero, well it's not the best combination.

I am actually wasting homework time writing all off this so, anyway. The thing is that today it was a horrible total failure, starting with my day at school. I don't feel like talking much about it anyway but the worst part was… well getting my ass kicked. But I think I'll tell you the story later, Aunt May is already driving me crazy, and beside homework I am late to date my girlfriend. I hope you kind of get my intro thing, because I won't stop to tell you later.

Peace from Manhattan, Peter Parker!

\- Authors Note. -

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this first little episode. If you would like more to the story please let me know by reviewing it! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think this is a great writing practice. Since I am actually writing a novel myself! Anyway, see you around!

-Mr. Spidey


	2. I almost got my ass kicked

Well, it's time for me to tell you how my day started. I (as usual) went downstairs after taking a bath to eat breakfast, pretty smooth right? Well the thing is, my life is no ordinary so I am starting to eat twice as much as I did before that spider-bite. So I am always hungry on my way to school. So I ATE my lunch way earlier than I was supposed to, so I ended up going late to P.E class, our couch made me run 7 laps around the 2 basketball courts. Which was basically fine for me, considering I am a super human.

Flash Thompson, which was today's major problem. He has this friend called Eddie Brock that is like 3 years older than us. He works at the Daily Bugle with MJ and I. I don't really like him much. He always takes lame pictures of Spider-Man, and claims to be the one that's best. He even tells us he's Spider-Man's number 1 buddy, (NOT TRUE!).

He is blond haired just like Flash, he always uses a black leather jacket and a blue jeans.

"Look, its Parker!" he yelled

"Oh, hey Eddie." I said trying to sound exited

"Is your friend Gwen around here?"

"She's my girlfriend." I said a little more serious.

"Don't be a party pooper Pete, anyway I know her long before you did. I want to make sure she's ok."

Before I could say anything else the moron Flash Thompson interrupted. "Eddie… you talk… to the bookworm Peter Parker?"

"Don't be a bully, Flash." Eddie said surprising me.

Ignoring Flash I told Eddie "So what brings you to the Midtown High School?"

"Well the bugle gave me a day off, besides school isn't a problem for me."

Right after that the bell rang and it was time for us to head inside. Chemistry was next, and my partner was my friend Harry Osborn.

"Psst…. Psst… Peter." Harry whispered me while the teacher explained.

"Not now Harry."

"It's about the day that field trip to Oscorp," he responded. I felt my bones tremble anxiously.

"Oh, really, what about it?" I said, my voice shaky.

"Well, they were not only working in a machine that produced radioactivity, they were working also in a machine that let you travel through parallel worlds."

I have to say I was surprised when he told me that, a relief was also what I felt, I mean what they captured the moment in a camera. And Oscorp knew I was Spider-Man, could have been terrible.

"Nice, sounds amazing!"

"I'll tell my dad and Dr. Connors if you can come and take a look!"

"That'll be spectacular!" I said.

"Peter, Harry! Pay attention! NEXT TIME YOUR OUT OF MY CLASS!

We both looked at each other.

"Yes Mr. Robinson." We both said at the same time. This made me remember myself way back in elementary school. After class by class nothing special occurred, but at the last period, History. I was sitting on the back of the classroom with Mary Jane, the day was about to be finally over. But of course Peter Parkers life can never be completed with a little of danger.

Out of nowhere the wall and door beside us exploded unto a million pieces, the teacher and students screamed in horror, "Children! Cover yourselves!"

Then a giant black creature emerged, it had a long red tongue, big sharp teeth and a giant white spider logo in his torso. "I AM VENOM!" the monster yelled.

I had to do something, Venom grabbed Mrs. Brown and pulled her to his jaws. "What do you want monster!" the teacher said almost fainting.

"I want, PETER PARKER!"

Everyone turned to me suspiciously. "Hey! Butthead! I'm right here! Leave our teacher alone!"

"Peter, NO!" Mary Jane cried, "He will kill you."

"Better my life than all of yours!" I told her.

Her eyes turned red, "Pete please no!"

"Harry evacuate the building, and tell Gwen I love her!"

I heard everybody sob. And a lot of "Peter No." after everyone had evacuated, I turned myself to face the Venom monster. "Who are you? And what do you want from me!" I told him.

He gave me an evil grin "I am…" suddenly the monster started to dissolve, it revealed… Flash Thompson, "Peter, help!" Flash yelled. Then the black slime ate him inside again.

"Let that boy go!"

"I think not Peter, or I should say… Spider-Man?"

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Let's say, I'm basically not here yet." The monster said grinning.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean Peter, that in a parallel future you sacrifice yourself for New York City, your Aunt May and your girlfriend Mary Jane Watson!"

Mary Jane? My girlfriend, what about Gwen? What's all of this?

"But what's the point Venom! I die here or in the future, it does no really matter!

"YES IT DOES PARKER! YOU MORON STOOP ME! SO I HAVE TO KIILL YOU KNOW, SO THERES NO MORE PETER PARKER THAT DIES THAT NIGHT!

His voice made me shiver. I had to fight him, I took out of my backpack my Spider-Man suit, and I rapidly put it on. "Let's go!" I said while I was putting my mask on.

"RAWWW!" Venom yelled.

My spider sense tickled my head, he missed a punch. I jumped to his face to punch, but he grabbed me by the leg, then threw me out the window. Before I could do anything else I was already smashed in a cars roof.

Venom jumped out of the window, "Nothing better than to kill and unexperienced Spider-Man, I remembered it harder to kill you in the future."

"You'll loose!" I told him

He laughed evilly, "I already won!" he said as he grabbed me and opened his jaw, "You'll be an amazing dinner!"

I punched his face, the idiot forgot to tight the up. I shot some web in his… eyes? He cleaned them off quickly, apparently he had webs too, and he shot at my legs with black slime webs.

"How could you have my powers?

"It's a long story Spidey!"

He threw me across the street, I accidentally hit my head in a post lamp. Dizzy I stood up to receive another punch and once again fly to the other side of the street. His strength it was unbelievable. Twice as mine, and believe me I am strong.

My spider sense tickled in my head again, I grabbed his fist with my right hand, and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. As he fell to the ground I wrapped him up in webs.

"This isn't over Peter!" and magically he disappeared. Like really, it looked like a mist of magic or something. Well and that's how I got my ass kicked, and a free ticket to the Hospital. Aunt May was so worried, but I could not tell her.

This, well was the worst day as Spider-Man ever. Hope it gets a little better.


End file.
